Las Aventuras de Nazgûl y Bestia Punk III
by RivendelRB
Summary: La tercera Parte


**Las aventuras de Nazgûl y Bestia Punk**

Nuestra historia empieza luego de la guerra del Piercing Único. Como ya todos sabemos, Nazgul y su buen amigo Bestia Punk, luego del éxito de su famoso restaurante de águilas a la leña y de todo el trabajo de la tienda de piercings estaban cansados y un poco aburridos con todos los acontecimientos...

Nazgul: sabes, creo que lo único que he comido durante estos años es águila en todas sus preparaciones. Creo que es hora de hacer algo diferente.

Bestia: es cierto. Sabes que leí en mi suscripción anual a la revista Cosmopunk un artículo de todas las cosas que podemos hacer para dejar nuestra rutina actual.

Nazgul¿y qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Bestia¿qué te parece si nos unimos al mundo gótico del metal?

Nazgul: no sé... déjame ver... bueno...

Bestia: lo tomaré como un "sí" .

Nazgul: está bien.

A Nazgul le gustó la idea de hacer un cambio, y muy emocionado esperó a Bestia Punk.

Al día siguiente, Bestia Punk lo ayudó a cambiar su estilo y como ya todos sabemos, los nazgul tienen por naturaleza un aire muy gótico y por eso le quedó como anillo al dedo... perdón, como piercing al ojo.

Bestia: te queda muy bien ese estilo. Dentro de poco tendrás una novia gótica o una nazgul.

Nazgul: gracias amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Bestia: no te preocupes.

Nazgul: tengo una idea¿por qué no vamos a un concierto y nos reunimos con nuestros amigos?

Bestia: sí, buena idea.

Nazgul y Bestia Punk partieron juntos al concierto que se celebraría en el Monte del Destino. En el camino cantaban alegremente canciones como "peoplepiercings" de uno de sus grupos favoritos: Slipkring, además de muchas otras canciones de grupos como Sepulsauron, The ring undreground, System of a Piercing, Marilyn Froda y Drowning Mordor.

Al llegar al concierto, Nazgul muy emocionado vio a sus 8 amigos, pero Bestia Punk andaba de mal humor.

Bestia Punk: eres un copión.

Bestia Punk 7: tú eres el copión.

Bestia Punk 2: yo me copié de Bestia Punk 5.

Bestia Punk 5: es que yo fui el primero en ser punketo.

Bestia Punk: claro que no. Yo fui el primero de todos.

Bestia Punk 7: podrás haber sido el primero pero mi estilo es el mejor.

Bestia Punk: ja ja ja. El mío es el mejor, envidioso.

Nazgul: tu bestia se copió de la mía.

Nazgul 7: corrección. La tuya lo hizo.

Nazgul: en fin. Ya no me importa qué bestia se copió de cual. Lo único que digo es que yo soy el único, el original y el mejor.

Nazgul 3¿qué estás diciendo? Yo soy el que tiene más originalidad.

Nazgul 4¿desde cuándo tienes tanta autoestima?

Nazgul 3: desde que todos son una cuerda de ridículos.

Nazgul 6: el ridículo eres tú.

Nazgul: verdad.

Nazgul 7: estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Bestia Punk¡¡¡AHHHH! Yo no puedo estar así. Me voy a otro concierto. Yo sólo escucho metal de calidad, no como esa cuerda de orcos que no saben otra cosa que patear la batería.

Nazgul: es cierto. Dejemos a estos ignorantes de baja calidad en esta montaña de tercera.

Bestia Punk, que ahora extrañamente escuchaba metal, se fue junto con Nazgul. En el camino Bestia Punk lo único que hacía era maldecir a sus probablemente ex amigos, y Nazgul que no le prestaba mucha atención.

Bestia: esos ridículos copines se creen punketos cuando yo era realmente el original...

De repente Nazgul gritó...

Bestia¿qué pasó?

Nazgul¡uno de mis piercing se calló!

Bestia¿cómo era?

Nazgul: era muy especial. Me lo regaló Sauron en mi cumpleaños. Aparecía él (como un ojo) con su piercing.

Bestia¿y cuándo se te calló?

Nazgul: no sé... me estoy dando cuenta ahora. ¡MI PIERCING!

Bestia: tal vez se te cayó cuando estabas discutiendo con nazgul 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 y 8.

Nazgul¡¡¡no lo creo¡¡¡MI PIERCING!

Bestia: yo no pienso regresar a ese concierto. Esos copiones deben estarce muriendo de la envidia. Ellos muy bien saben que soy el mejor, único y con más estilo...

Nazgul: entonces yo tendré que ir solito.

Bestia: yo te espero aquí.

Nazgul: pero está muy obscuro. Me da miedo. ¡MI PIERCING!

Bestia: miedoso.

Nazgul: egoísta. Mi caballo era mejor amigo que tú.

Betia: ni te acuerdas cómo se llamaba.

Nazgul: sí me acuerdo.

Bestia: no.

Nazgul: sí.

Bestia: no.

Nazgul: que sí.

Bestia: que no.

Nazgul¿ y tú qué sabes si me lo sé o no?

Bestia: me lo contó él antes de morir.

Nazgul: ahhhhhhh claro, y ¿qué te dijo?

Bestia: me dijo que eras un gordo.

Nazgul¡eso es imposible! En ese entonces sólo pesaba 17 kilos. Sauron no nos daba ni almuerzo ni cena, y pasamos varios días que no comimos ¡NADA¡¡¡Ni un águila!

Bestia: bueno, bueno, es lo que me dijo.

Nazgul: y ¿qué más te dijo?

Bestia: que no te sabías su nombre.

Nazgul: sí me lo sabía.

Bestia: no te lo sabías.

Nazgul: sí

Bestia: no.

Nazgul: sí.

Bestia: entonces ¿cómo se llamaba?

Nazgul: Pepito

Bestia¿no era Pepe?

Nazgul: ahhhh sí, era Pepe. Vistes que sí me lo sabía.

Bestia: no te lo sabías.

Nazgul: sí me lo sabía.

Bestia: que no...

Y así pasaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente...

Nazgul: no puede ser. Por estar discutiendo contigo no busque mi amado piercing y lo peor de todo no fuimos a ningún concierto ni nada solo peleamos como unos estúpidos.

Bestia punk: tu eres el estúpido. Yo te dije q te devolvieras pero tu siempre tan bruto te dio miedo y no fuiste (donde se ha visto que un Nazgul le tema a la oscuridad).

Nazgul: yo no me iba a meter en ese bosque solito y si me rapta algún elfo o si me encuentro a un hobbit. Sabes muy bien que me dan miedo.

Bestia punk: bueno en realidad esa gente es muy extraña y realmente fea, creo que después del éxito de belleza de Legolas se comercializó demasiado. Con decirte que por todas partes de Mordor escuchabas como hablaban de él. Me parece algo totalmente bajo...

Nazgul : bueno en fin ya di por perdido mi piercing ¡que tristeza!... ¡Cómo sufro!... ¡mi piercing!

Nazgul y bestia punk que en sus primeros días como góticos no les había ido nada bien decidieron intentarlo una vez mas.

Nazgul¿y que vamos hacer hoy Bestia Punk?

Bestia punk: Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días.

Nazgul¿y que hacemos todos los días Bestia Punk?

Bestia Punk: tratar de conquistar la Tierra Media.

Nazgul: un momento... recuerda que no queremos conquistar la tierra media

Bestia punk: cierto. Eso lo haremos después...

Nazgul: bueno creo que este es nuestro fin...

Nazgul y bestia punk se dieron cuenta de que lo suyo no era ser góticos, así que decidieron hacer algo más emocionante.

Bestia punk: ya me aburrí de ser gótico... ¿por que no nos unimos a la mafia o el terrorismo?.

Nazgul: dale, y bombardeamos Rivendel, la Comarca o mejor toda la Tierra Media...

Bestia punk: sí, dale...

Y así fue muy pronto Nazgul y Bestia punk se unieron a la mafia y al terrorismo. Siempre salían a fastidiar a la gente y a "divertirse" como decían ellos...

Bestia punk: ya es hora de bombardear Rivendel...

Nazgul: cierto. HMMMM... ¡NO! mejor por qué no tiramos unos Mordorcohetes sobre los Argonath?.

Bestia punk: que buena idea...

Y muy emocionados rápidamente tomaron los Mordocoetes. Nazgul se monto sobre Bestia y emprendieron camino...

Nazgul: allá estan...

Bestia punk¡sí ya puedo verlo!

Nazgul: estoy muy emocionado...

Bestia punk¡yo también!

Nazgul: acercate un poco mas y yo lanzo los Mordocohetes.

Bestia punk: Espero que te hallas acordado de ponerles unos fuegos artificiales para que la explosión fuera mas colorida.

Nazgul: pues claro... Aquí voy...

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Nazgul y bestia lloraban de la emoción al ver como se quemaban los Argonath...

Nazgul: esto es lo mas hermoso que e visto

Bestia punk: yo igual... los fuegos artificiales son indispensables para un bombardeo

Nazgul: muy cierto... ¡Allá va la cabeza!...

Bestia punk: ya degollamos al primero...

Nazgul: creo que este es uno de los días más emocionantes de toda mi vida...

Luego de destruir los Argonath, Nazgul y bestia punk comenzaron a bombardear con mordocohetes y Sauromisiles toda la tierra media, lo segundo que decidieron destruir fue Rivendel...

Nazgul: ya tengo todo preparado... Mordocoetes con fuegos artificiales y 2 Sauromisiles eso bastará para destruir hermosamente y por supuesto con mucho estilo toda Rivendel.

Bestia punk: en tal caso emprendamos camino...

Los dos emprendieron camino a Rivendel...

Nazgul: baja un poco mas para lanzar los Sauromisiles, ahora a la derecha para tirar los Mordocoetes...

¡CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

¡AUXILIO!

Bestia punk y Nazgul: Totalmente impresionante y indescriptiblemente hermoso...

Y así fueron destruyendo todo, debemos resaltar que era una destrucción con estilo y realmente buena que comparada con otros terroristas de segunda era totalmente merecedora de un premio Nobel a la destrucción.

En fin. Una vez ya destruida toda la tierra media Nazgul y bestia punk se encontraban muy tristes.

Nazgul: ya no nos queda nada que destruir.

Bestia punk: cierto, que aburrido

Nazgul: tengo una idea porque ahora no arreglamos todo lo que destruimos y luego lo volvemos a destruir.

Bestia punk: eso me parece una excelente idea...

Así fue. Ahora bestia y Nazgul arreglaron toda la Tierra Media y la dejaron nueva, hermosa llena de vida...

Nazgul: después de todo el trabajo que nos trajo arreglar todo lo que destruimos creo que no me gustaría destruirlo

Bestia punk estoy de acuerdo contigo...

Nazgul: Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a mi mami. Llevo tiempo sin ir a visitarla.

Bestia¡Vamos!

Y se encaminaron felizmente a casa de la madre de Nazgul.

Nazgul¡Hola mami¡Tanto tiempo sin verte¡Te quiero mucho!

Madre¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Cómo fuiste capaz de matar a todas esas inocentes personas!

Nazgul: pero...

Madre¡¡¡NADA DE "PEROS"! TODAVÍA NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI HIJO HAYA HECHO TAL CATÁSTROFE.

Nazgul: Pues verás que lo hemos hecho entre yo y mi amigui.

(Bestia se aleja)

Madre¡¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA CON QUIÉN LO HAYAS HECHO¡¡¡LO QUE ME TIENE MAL ES QUE NO ME HAYAS DEJADO NINGÚN MORDORCOHETE PARA YO TERMINAR DE DESTRUIR POR LO MENOS A UNO DE LOS ARGONATH¡¡¡ESTÁS CASTIGADO POR UNA SEMANA SIN PODER VER MORDOR TV!

Nazgul: Pero...

Madre¡¡¡NADA!

Fin

Bandas originales:

Slipkring: Slipknot

Sepulsauron: Sepultura

The ring underground: The union underground

System of a piercing: system of a down.

Marilyn Froda: Marilyn Manson.

Drowning Mordor: Drowning Pool.

* * *

Es la tercera parte de la... ¿serie?... bueno, de lo que sea...

Nuevamente, disculpen por la ortografía y la redacción. Tenemos que arreglar ese aspecto.


End file.
